The Hierarchy
Every world has a set of the hierarchy of living things (organic and non-organic). How the hierarchy functions. The Main Gods: '''Where the magyk universe began. No one really knows how or why, but it starts with the split between these three; Lucifer for the Higher Plain, Xaitheriar for Limbo, and Erasphius for the Lower Plain. The main gods do not have physical forms and require vessels to access the physical plain. The main gods are immortal and cannot be killed. '''The Sub Gods: '''These are the subordinates to the main gods. They are creations of the main gods though are not actually considered their children. Supposedly at the beginning of creation each god had two of them, but some of their names appear to have been lost. Unlike the main gods, the sub gods have physical form and can access the physical plain, though they are also given the option of using a vessel if they so desire or are weakened. The sub gods are immortal and cannot be killed. '''The Gods' Heirs: Just as it sounds, these are the children of the main gods either through magikal means while in possession of a vessel or through other odd processes. Lucifer has two sons by blood (one of which is deceased), Xaitheriar has an adopted son (who is of blood relation to both Lucifer and Erasphius), and Erasphius has a blood son and a genetically created son. The heirs, unlike their parents and more like the sub gods, have physical bodies and can access the physical plain on their own. They are not immortal and can die by ordinary means but cannot die of old age. The Substitutes: These are magyk that have been chosen as vessels for the gods when they need to access the physical plain for whatever reason. Often times the vessels are descendants of the god's bloodline and are born with a claim mark signature on their soul. They are not immortal even while being possessed by a god and can be killed by ordinary means or old age. The Incantors: Very little is known about them other than they are the source of the magyk universe's magik. There are two of them, one light, and one dark though neither is considered good or evil. Their names appear to have been erased from all records and only their descendants appear to know them. Like the substitutes, the Incantors' children are marked with a claim at birth and often serve as their messengers because the Incantors choose not to directly involve themselves in the physical world's affairs. The Incantors do not have physical forms and as such are immortal and cannot be killed. The Lords, Masters, and Ensigns: Rather unironically, they all come from the same family; the demon bloodline Illaseran and the angel bloodline Verenerenos. They serve as the physical world balance for the Incantors because if at any time the scale tips too far in one direction the physical world automatically falls into a state of chaos wherein anything can happen; realms exploding or sinking, plagues, you name it. The Incantors will expect the Lords to fix these problems themselves rather than interfere. The biggest conflict some people have with the family that protects the balance is that they are all related and therefore almost every member of the Illaseran-Verenerenos family is a halfblood and not purely the side of the scale that they are meant to represent and can be swayed to tip the balance in the wrong direction at any time. The Lords, Masters, and Ensigns are considered common class magyk with enhanced abilities, as such they are can be killed by ordinary means but cannot die of old age. The Ancients: The Ancients are the elemental gods. There is an Ancient who oversees each realm; one light and one dark. Where the Incantors appear to be living embodiments of light and dark magik, these are the gods who oversee the use of each form of elemental magik within the physical plain. The Ancients have physical bodies and can move about the physical plain at will but often choose not to. The Ancients have been known to cause chaos between the light and dark realms simply for their own personal amusement to prove themselves better than their rival. One of the biggest rivalries of the Ancients is between the Fire Ancient Mantiez and the Fyre Ancient Nilez, though there are plenty of others. The Ancients are considered gods and cannot be killed. The Eternals: The Eternals are the rulers of each of the physical world's elemental realms and are descendants of the Ancients' bloodlines. They are masters of their element. Eternals can be killed by ordinary means but cannot die of old age. The Oracles: The Oracles are the Eternal's second in command. Each member of the royal family for a realm is both with a set Oracle linked to them and cannot replace them with a former or new one if theirs dies. Oracles are generally not born of the the Ancient's bloodline but are still plenty more powerful than common magyk. If an Eternal dies before an Oracle, the Oracle's magik automatically reverts back to common level and a new Oracle is called in link with the next Eternal. Like the Eternals, Oracles can be killed by ordinary means but cannot die of old age unless they lose their Eternal, at which point they are no longer considered an Oracle. Everyone else: Anyone without some kind of fancy title or bloodline falls here and is often being screwed over by all the dicks that rule over them who like to abuse their power. Anyone in this category (with the exception of maybe reapers) is not immortal and can die by ordinary means or old age.